


paxton

by hyphae



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paramedics scrape Pax's body off the pavement. There's sirens. The sirens keep playing in Connor's head long after they leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paxton

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% ventfic/projection/whatever, I'm sure later episodes go further into Connor's backstory and make this fic irrelevant and I'm sure him and Oliver's breakup in the particular way it happened is really plot important later but I don't care. Right now I'm mad about a little gay boy called Pax whose body got swept under the rug. And I want some closure.

The paramedics get there and they scrape Pax's body off the pavement. There's sirens. Annalise shuffles them all back to her office; they'd just lost a key witness and she needed to organize for a new line of attack.

The sirens keep playing in Connor's head, long after they'd left the scene.

\--

The next day Marren was in Annalise's office and he was staring at her through the rings under his eyes where he'd not slept thinking about that day and she dared, Marren dared to sit there and use that remorseful tone of voice to talk about Pax, she had the audacity to use his name-

"You killed him," he says, and the others look at him.

Annalise starts to say his name, but he had only eyes for Marren and he repeats himself, in case she hadn't heard, although this strong women entrepreneur was now looking at him in surprise and he wondered if anything in the world could faze her, so she obviously had heard him.

"You're right," she was saying, and it just infuriates him even more. "I had no right to say those things to him."

"What were you always saying? Your employees are like your family," he laughs and it's ugly and fills the room. "Is this how you treat your family? You're no better than the shitheads who threw him out onto the street in the first place, except you actually got the job done, congratulations."

"Connor," Annalise says again in warning and looks about to get out of her seat.

"No, I'm not finished," he's got a fire in his eyes that he can't put out and Marren was staring at him and he was going to make the most of it while he's got her attention. "You make a name for yourself as someone who climbed up from nothing, you act like you speak for people who have nothing but this is how you act as soon as one of them gets in your way. How many bodies have you climbed over to get where you are? How do you live with yourself?"

"Connor!" Annalise was really standing now, but so was he.

"I'm done," he says. "Fire me if you want." And he picks up his bag and turns and pushes open the door of Annalise's office and doesn't look back, the gazes of everyone on his back.

\--

Oliver's sitting on the bed with his back to him when he comes out of the shower and he can just catch the tail end of that recording he made after fucking Pax.

"Shit," Connor says. "Listen, I can explain-"

Oliver turns around and he's got a pained look on his face but all he says is, "This is the guy that killed himself, isn't it?" And he looks up at Connor's face and his expression is sympathetic, "Were you close?"

Connor sinks down on the bed beside him and buries his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he says, "I meant to talk to you before screwing other people-"

Oliver just shakes his head. "Look. I don't care about that right now. We can have that conversation later." And then he's got a hand on Connor's back. "Are you okay?"

And Connor finally lets a sob escape from his chest.

\--

He walks into Annalise's house the next day like nothing happened. Annalise doesn't say anything and that in itself speaks volumes. At some point she gives him a look that says "I know it's fucked up, but she's our client." 

He's instrumental in catching one of the collaborators in the insider trade. As they drag them out of the building Marren screams something at them about poor naive Pax, and Connor feels his stomach turn. 

\--

They hold a memorial for Pax halfway through the Ryan Remini case. Marren mails him an invite, personally written. He thinks about burning it and sending back the ashes. He shows up with Oliver and flowers. 


End file.
